Twin Challengers
by dragon-slayer69
Summary: Twin bladers come to town claiming to be the best bladers in the world, will Tyson be able to keep his title and will Max and Ray keep his back? And were's Kai gone for the hundredth million time?
1. Default Chapter

~ this is my very first beyblade fanfiction, so if you see anything a little off, like ohh I don't know character personalities and stuff, just let me know...always willing to hear another person's oppinion.  
  
Kenny ran into Tyson's room, laptop in hand. Tripping over the junk that littered the floor he landed right beside Tyson.  
"Tyson get up, your going to be late for your battle with Tony."  
Tyson rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like, "Five more minutes..."  
"Tyson! We don't have five more minutes, we've got to leave now or we might miss our chance to gather stats about this guy, ohh get up already."  
Then the Cheif got a brilliant idea... "Oh well guess your going to miss breakfast then, not enough time to eat and battle Tony, sleep well Tyson." Kenny turned around but felt a hand grip his arm.  
"I'm up already, now what's this about breakfast?"  
"Nothing really, just that you can't possibly eat now because you'll be late for your battle." Pulling Tyson's hand off of his arm he walked out of the room, laughing in the hallway as he heard a tornadoe-like fury as Tyson raced about the room to get some clothes on and then run to the kitchen.  
"Food!" Yelled a red and blue streek as kenny turned a corner and almost lost his balance.  
Max looked up from his bowl of cereal and laughed as Tyson tried to make a grab for his food, "get your own food Tyson."  
"It's my house, so it's my food, now gimme."  
"Gimme, gimme never gets don't you know your manners yet?" Max replied waving a finger under Tyson's nose, still laughing.  
Ray looked up and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he might try to bite it off."  
Tyson turned to Ray, "I'm hungry, but not that hungry."  
"Now that's a first," said a voice from the corner of the room.  
"Hey Kai, didn't notice you back there." Said Max happily.  
"Hmm, that makes it officially the first thing you've said today Kai, be careful you might break your record." Said Tyson jokingly as he poured himself some cereal.  
Kenny finally making himself known put his hand over Tyson's cereal so he couldn't pour the milk into it just yet. "Tyson you don't have time any more, your going to be late for your match with Tony."  
"Aww cheif, I can make it, I'm a fast eater anyway, now move your hand."  
Kenny moved his hand slowly, indicating his doubts that Tyson could possibly make it on time.  
1 minute later Kenny was slackjawed in amazement. Tyson had completed two bowls of cereal and was rinsing out the bowl in the sink.  
Max laughed at Kenny as he snapped his jaw shut, "you should have known that he could eat really fast, it's Tyson after all."  
Ray just shook his head making his rat tail flail about replied, "I don't know, his eating habits always catch me by surprise."  
Kai grunted in response and crossed the room, dumping his dish in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.  
"There goes Kei again, wonder were he's going this time?" Tyson said looking after him.  
"We don't have time to follow him, we have to go now, we're already late." Kenny jumped off of his chair grabbed his laptop and rushed towards the door.  
"Hey wait up," Tyson called after him and ran out of the room.  
Max looked at Ray, "isn't Tyson the one that's supposed to be excited about a beybattle?"  
Ray shrugged his shoulders, "there's always a surprise around the corner with Tyson. Although I think his having too much of an influence on Kenny."  
Max laughed, "yeah I can't wait to see how he turns out afterwards."  
  
Ray stood up and walked towards the door, "what do you say we go and see how Tyson's battle is doing?" He called over his shoulder.  
Max shot out of the chair and raced towards Ray, "yeah!" ~Well how'd you like it, huh? You've got to let me know, I'm really impatient when it comes to these things, as many of my friends will vouch for lol. Please tell, good or bad I just want to know. (I'll delete the bad anyway lol) 


	2. The Battlers Meeting

Well, this is it the second chapter, I hope you will ejoy this as much as the first chapter...of course if you don't then all I have to say is....WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THIS CHAPTER THEN?! well that's all I have to say lol...enjoy!  
  
Tyson finally caught up to Kenny, breathing hard, he grabbed his side, "ahhh cramp."  
Dizzi commented "ahh so mister fit has finally arrived."  
Tyson glared at the laptop in Kenny's hand, "you didn't have to jump over five bushes just to get here."  
Dizzi laughed, "didn't Kenny tell you about the short cut."  
"Short cut?"  
"Yeah, the front door."  
"That's enough Dizzi," said Kenny, "and Tyson you would have had to run if you had just listened to me and left on time."  
"Aww, Cheif..."  
"So you finally made it, about time. I thought you lost your nerves and stayed home shivering with fear under your blankets in your bed." Said a black haired and green eyed boy named Tony.  
"Shut up you...mpff!"  
"Tyson!" Said Kenny his hand over Tyson's mouth, "your shouldn't swear in front of kids."  
"I'm not a kid!" Yelled Tony, stamping his foot on the ground and glaring at Kenny with fierce green eyes.  
"Could have fooled me." Mumbled Tyson.  
"Thats enough! I"m not a kid and I'll prove it to you too, let's battle!" Tony responded pulling out his beyblade and shuving it into Tyson's face, the sun gleaming off of it.  
"Genie here is my beyblade, Take a gander at your oppenent and your doom!" Tyson spoke to Kenny, "geeze, how many kids are we going to get that repeat those same lines, it't getting kinda old."  
Kenny responds, "well he makes it about 23 so far, and I'm sure there'll be more to come." Tony fell towards the ground, face first, sweat drops all over his head.  
"Guess that goes with the territory of being the best blader in the world." Said Tyson not even noticing Tony. He took out his beyblade and turned to Tony. "Hey what are you doing on the ground?"  
Tony was eagle spread face down on the ground, the occassional leg twithching every few seconds. Jumping up and tripping a bit, then said, "nothing, now are we going to battle or what?"  
"What ever you say kid, Kenny stand over by that tree," he said pointing to a tree near by the stadium, "this shouldn't take too long." His beyblade still in his hand he pulled out his rip cord and launcher, guiding the cord in and slamming the beyblade home, he held it up, "let's battle!"  
Tony nodded and held his beyblade ready, "three, two, one...LET IT RIP!!!" They shouted in unison and ripped their blades into the stadium.  
  
Kenny opened his laptop, "what are Tyson's chances Dizzi?"  
"Well with your hand in the way, who knows," she laughed.  
"Oops," said Kenny moving his hand away from her 'eye'.  
"Hmm, Tyson as fast as he hoped, Tony and him are pretty evenly matched, that is if Tyson doesn't use his bitbeast Dragoon."  
"Ohhh!" Exclaimed Kenny looking up to view the battle instead of the stats, for once in his life.  
The noise of the battling blades filled the parked as Tyson and Tony were bent over the stadium shouting out commands to their blades.  
"Goo Dragoon!"  
"Counter attack Genie!"  
Dragoon was shoved back to nearly the rim of the stadium...  
"I can't bare to watch Kenny, please turn off my cam!" Dizzi exclaimed.  
"Oh your right Dizzi, this isn't going well at all. I wish somebody could turn off my eyes."  
"Your wish is granted," said a voice as hands closed over Kenny's eyes.  
"Ahh, who's there?!"  
"Relax Cheif, it's us," said Ray as Max pulled his hands away from Kenny's eyes.  
"So how's Tyson doing?" Asked Max sitting down next to Kenny.  
"Not good, Tony..."  
"Hey will you guys shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Said Tyson.  
"Well that's a first..." replied Dizzi.  
Tyson turned back to the battle at hand, he didn't have time to trade insults with Dizzi. If he didn't think of something fast he'd lose the battle, and his ego just wouldn't let that happen.  
"Dragoon!...Storm attack!!!"  
Dragoon spun faster and faster creating a wirlwind around Tony's blade. Tony watched as his blade got thrown out of the stadium and land near his feet.  
  
Well how'd you like it? Please let me know, cause I don't want to continue writing a story that's crappy and nobody likes lol, I'm mean waste of space then isn't it....not that I care, cause I'll keep writing no matter what anybody says! In fact I'll do it just to annoy you all Muahahahaaaaa *cough* *sputter* *gasp*, bubye and keep reading. 


	3. unwanted membership

Man! was being an ass for a while so it took for ever to get this uploaded, I'm sorry for the wait and hope you like it...

Tony watched his beyblade get thrown into the air, gapping as it fell on the ground. "I... lost... how?" Looking at his hands as he slumped onto the ground, landing on his knees, "how could I lose I trained so hard... how?"

Dragoon flew back into Tyson's hand, he looked over at Tony and saw that he still hadn't picked up his beyblade. Picking up Tony's blade, he walked over to him. "Hey don't beat yourself up about it, your really good, you've got a style I've never seen before, all you need is a bit more practise. Here's your blade back." Tyson said, handing Tony his beyblade. Laughing as Tony took his blade and commented;

"Practise, practise, practise, that's all I've ever been told, when can I really get out there and take the world by storm?"

Max and Ray ran up to them, "That was amazing!" Said Max slapping Tyson and Tony on the shoulder. Tyson laughed in his traditional put-hand-behind-head-I'm-so-modest-look.

"Judging from the excited look on Kenny's face, he's going to be on the laptop of his all night looking at his new stats." Chuckled Ray.

"Poor Dizzy," said Tyson sarcatically.

Tony looked at the way Tyson, Max, and Ray were behaving around each other with envy. "Thats what I need," he thought to himself, " a strong team of close friends to support me in everything I do." Drawing himself up he said out loud, " I want to join the team."

To be continued...

Here's some suspense for you, don't worry this time it won't take a freaking month or two to upload it, grrr if it doesn't work then you won't be the only one screaming...well I hope you liked it please remember to review, it sucks not knowing if my fanfic is even good, give me your ideas and pointers...talk to you later, right know I've got to feed....I'M STARVING!!!


	4. Pledge of Revenge

Great news! I got my first two reviews, ohh sure it doesn't sound like much but when you think people aren't interested and then somebody does show interest its the GREATEST feeling in the world, plus it lets me know how much of a screw up I am, yes I'm rambling on but hey I can't help it I'm floating on cloud 9 (hehee fun song)

Anyways my thanks to AnimeCrazedGalz, and Angel Dranger (I would have thanked you by e-mail but I couldn't find it soo I'll do it the hard and time consuming way wink THANK YOU MUCHLY! I'm glad to know you people enjoy my fanfic, and I hope you continue reading) --- that goes for the rest of you folks out there, enjoy my fanfic and keep on reading...ahem yes well I think I've talked enough, (my poor fingers), on with the story...

Chapter 4

Kenny's intro: Tyson and Tony had an intense battle, in the end Tyson pulled another victory but Tony hadn't given up just yet. Oh no now he wants to be a member of the team, what will Tyson say to that? And how does the rest of the bladebreakers react...read on and you'll find out!

"I want to join the team," said Tony, shocking everybody enough to leave a ringing silence in the group, broken only by Kenny's bouts of laughter which was from the excitement of his new stats that seemed to block all else that was going on infront of him.

"Sorry Tony, no can do," said Tyson in a sympathetic voice. He had gotten a lot of people already asking to join the bladebreakers, and every one of them he turned down.

Max shook his head and Ray looked at the ground by his feet.

"Why not?!" Replied Tony

"Because, we already have enough people on our team and..."

"And I'm not good enough, is that it?!" Yelled Tony truly hurt that Tyson would try to lie to him.

"Thats not true,"replied Ray, looking at Tony with his unnerving cat eyes.

"Really? Well if its not, then what is?"

"Look we just don't need anymore members on our team," Tyson said sounding exasperated.

Kai then made his appearance known. The unskilled attempt to let the kid down easily was getting on his nerves, "look kid, we don't want you on our team, now beat it." Crossing his arms over his chest in a traditional manner that usually sent people scrambling to get away, he stared down at Tony.

Max looked towards Kai, "you didn't need to be so harsh Kai."

Tony, anger burning in his chest turned to Tyson who was now staring at the ground. How could he do this to him? He said he was good, so why couldn't he join the team? "Well if I can't join your team I'll make my own and beat you the hard way, then you'll see. You'll all see that I'm worthy enough to be on the bladebreakers team."

"Yeah, yeah we heard this all before, now go on your merry way kid."

Tony lost his temper at that, "you think your soo hot don't you, well you'll be sorry for lying to me Tyson and not giving me a chance to prove myself," he pointed a his finger at Kai, "you'll be the first to lose your beyblade, say goodbye to your precious Dranzer, while you still can." At that Tony turned and walked out of the park.

Tyson turned to Kai, "why'd you do that to him Kai? You could've been a little easier on him."

Kai just turned and walked away.

I know that the last chapter as well as this one is short but don't worry I'll make up for it in the next few chapters, So how'd you like it?

Tyson: I didn't, you made me sound like a jerk AND a lier

Max: At least you spoke

dragon-slayer69(author): Hey would you rather have him join the team, then there wouldn't be a plot

Ray: She's got a point guys

Tyson: your just agreeing cause you sounded nice in the chapter even if a bit cowardly

Ray: Hey!

Max: come on Tyson give him a break, its not his fault if he agrees with the author, even if she didn't give me any lines

dragon-slayer69: come on maxy don't be mad, I'll give you more lines later on okay, oh and Tyson isn't that your grandpa?

Grandpa: yo little dude its dojo time

Tyson: (runs away) gotta run

Any wayz REVIEW!!!

ps. sorry AnimeCrazedGals, I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer...or at least I'll try to make it longer

Angel Dranger, I'm glad to know that you liked my fanfic and I hope that you continue to enjoy it, but it isn't surprising really that I wouldn't get a whole load of reviews its only been out for maybe 5 months or soo, yeah ahem been busy, but I hope to get some more soon, and I really am happy that you reviewed cause it means alot to me, don't I sound weird...see you later, and I'll read some of your work too ;)


	5. TagTeam news

Well the the chapter is up and all I can say is phew, man I'm bushed...my fingers will have blisters on them for weeks...joking...really I'm quite pleased with myself...I actually couldn't think of what next to do, but now I know so here it is FINALLY! Anyways, my thanks to Angel Danger for sticking by me, you really helped me continue writing, and I hope that you like this chapter...also to crazedanimegurls, I hope this chapter is long enough for you! Take care.

Chapter 5:

Kenny's intro: Its been two weeks since Tony's disappearance, and everything was going back to normal, hardly anyone challenged Tyson's title of world championship....but a tournament in one months time might just change all that...who knows stay tuned and you'll find out...

"Hey I wonder what happened to that Tony guy?" Asked Max over a bowl of KD.

"Who knows, probably went back home I guess," replied Ray through spoon fulls of KD

"Who cares? We've got other things to worry about, like that tournament Mr. Dickenson told us about." Tyson said in one rush of air before turning his attention back to matters at hand aka filling his gullet.

"As weird as this sounds, Tyson's right. We only have a month to train for it, so we need to work hard to be ready for the competition ahead." Kenny said while looking over some new beyblade enhancements to be used on the teams blades.

"I guess so but where's Kai, shouldn't he be here to give us some training tips or something?" Max looked curiously about for Kai while Ray raised his shoulders in confusion.

"mproglee bant goo ma farq!" Said Tyson in between spoon fulls of Kraft dinner.

"In English please?" Ray asked.

"I said, mpff, he probably went to the park!"

"Man Tyson, didn't you learn to never speak with your mouth full." Max laughed, getting up from the table and walking towards the sink.

"Then he'd never be able to say anything." Said a shadow in the doorway.

"Speak of the devil," responded Dizzi.

"Hey Kai we were just talking about you," exclaimed Max happily while rinsing out his bowl.

Kai just grunted in response and walked over to a corner doing his traditional Kai stance, glaring at everyone in range.

Kenny chose this opportunity to speak about the tournament. "Mr. Dickenson said that the tournament was to be a tag team event. Which means that we need to choose a partner, now I have looked through my stats from recent battles and came up with the best people to be partnered with. Max and Ray will be one team..." Max gave a thumbs up to Ray and sat down next to Kenny at the table. "Which leaves Kai and Tyson, can you two get along long enough to complete the tournament, which means, act like a team?"

Tyson was upset with the results but decided he could live with it and commented, "do I have a choice?"

Dizzi spoke up, "yeah don't enter the tournament."

"Gah have you ever heard of rhetorical questions?"

"Another word I never knew you knew," spoke Kai.

"But out of this Mr. dark and brooding silent man."

"Did that take you all night to think up Tyson?"

"Gahhh, one of these days I'll get you for that Kai."

"Which day, I'll mark it on my calendar?"

"Knock it off guys! This is exactly what we have to avoid during the tournament." Yelled Kenny standing between the pair of glaring teenagers. "My stats say your the best pair for the tournament. So get along as best you can."

Max got up and walked over to Tyson and Kai, "he's got a point guys, now why don't we go outside and train?"

Everyone agreed that training was the best idea, so they paired up and fought each other. Max with Tyson and Ray with Kai, they decided that the best option for now was to keep the angry pair away from each other for the time being.

Kenny brought his new beyblade that he had worked on the night before. He was tired of always being on the side line. He never truly picked up his beyblade after Kai trashed it in his first tournament. "Umm, Tyson you don't think that I could ahh well... I want to train with you guys too."

Tyson looked at Kenny, "huh, when'd you think that you couldn't train with us."

Max put his arm around Kenny laughing amiably, "yeah your one of the gang chief."

Ray nodded in response and Kai grumbled a yes as he continued his training, knocking only one bottle aside. Kenny laughed and started his training with his teammates.

"Kodak moment," commented Dizzi, recording the moment from the porch that the laptop was left on.

"What are you calling your beyblade chief?" Asked Ray.

"Einstein."

"Ahahaaa!" Laughed Tyson and Max as they remembered the 'good old days'.

Meanwhile a figure in a tree outside Tyson's backyard was observing all of this, "its almost time Tyson."

Dun Dun Dunnnn! what do you think of that another suspenseful cliff hanger, ahh who doesn't like that word suspenseful, I like it alot, suspenseful, suspensefull.....suspensefull...suspen...

Tyson: They get the point already

Dragonslayer69: suurre ruin the fun already geeze, your just made cause I made you look like a slob with the food thing...if it helps you any, I wasn't far from the truth.

Max: ahaha she's right Tyson

Ray:(nods head)

Tyson: so your just going to gang up on me

Dragonslayer69: Majority vote

All raise hands (including Kai)

Dragonslayer69: Face it Tyson your a slob....suspensefulll

REVIEW DAMNIT, DO IT FOR A WORTHY CAUSE...MY EGO! :P just kiding, no really review!


End file.
